Order-Rebellion Truce
"That monster was right, all we've been doing for years is making ourselves weak. Today we can unite and share this new land so none shall live as rebels again!" '' - The Magikill leader on the Order-Rebellion truce. Description Following the war between the people within Order and their government upon the deserts of No Man's Land, Order, at this point, was merely searching for more trouble-makers while the defeated Rebels followed them, eager not for vengeance, but for peace. The Truce happened shortly after the Nation of Order's discovery of the existence of the Chaos empire during their venture into No Man's Land and their capture of a Chaos Giant, a giant from the Chaos empire. Medusa, the Queen of the Chaos Empire, was angered by this and vowed to destroy all the rest of the nations of Inamorta in revenge. Both the Order and Rebels realized that alone neither could truly defeat the new threat. They knew that unless they joined forces, neither side could face the Chaos Empire alone and live. This was what incited the Truce and began the Order-Chaos war. Resulting in the formation of the new Order empire and the beginning of the exile of the Chaos empire. Appearances Two Swordwrath and two Speartons appeared for the side of Order, as well as the Giant they had enslaved. For the side of the Rebellion, (a unit from each of the rebel nations came as their representives to prove that they want to join the Nation of Order and help defeat Chaos and share the land amongst them), can be found-the Archidon leader, the Magikill and Meric leader, the Shadowrath leader and the Spearton leader representing all of the rebel nations. The Swordwrath leader is, however, not present, due to the majority of his nation's loyalty to Order from the start while the rebel Swordwrath decided that a Shadowrath conveyed their nation better than the standard Swordwrath. Considering they had already declared independence from the nation of Swordwrath. Quotes Medusa: ''You fools thought Inamorta belonged to you? Medusa: We have been here all along biding our time growing with our power while your armies destroy themselves in battles of the land that belongs to me! Medusa: But now you have enslaved my babies, and I will wait no more, now you will feel the wrath of the Chaos Empire! Magikill Leader: Today we come together representing each of the rebel nations to offer a truce. Magikill Leader: We wish to join your Order Empire. Clearly there's a bigger threat that we can not face alone! Magikill Leader: That monster was right! All we've doing for years is making ourselves weak. Magikill Leader: Today we can unite and share this new land so none shall live as rebels again! (Chaos statue crumbles). Trivia *The Order-Rebellion Truce is the only scene in the entire game that shows all the leaders of Inamorta in a single location *This scene is the only scene that shows the formation of the almighty Order empire. *The background of No-man's land actually shows pyramids, which were apparently either built by the giants, Chaos or an ancient civilization that long ago lived across that desert. Category:Stories / plotline